In recent years it has been considered to put into practical use a method for manufacturing a chemical substance, such as ethanol, by microbially fermenting a carbon monoxide-containing syngas synthesized from exhaust gas or the like emitted from, for example, a steel plant (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).